This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to reducing signal interference in electronic devices such as wireless electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other devices often contain wireless communications circuitry. The wireless communications circuitry may include, for example, cellular telephone transceiver circuits for communicating with cellular telephone networks. Wireless communications circuitry in an electronic device may also include wireless local area network circuits, satellite navigation receiver circuitry, and other wireless circuits.
As devices are enhanced to include circuitry that covers more communications bands of interest, it can be challenging to ensure that wireless receivers do not become overwhelmed with radio-frequency interference. If care is not taken, radio-frequency interference from noise sources such as transmitter circuits in a device can adversely affect the performance of a wireless receiver.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide ways to mitigate the effects of signal interference in electronic devices that contain sensitive circuitry such as wireless receivers.